Moonlight Shadow
by inugirl504
Summary: An in-depth look into the mind of Inutaisho moments before his death.


It was a few minutes until midnight on the night of a lunar eclipse. The full moon had not yet disappeared and was shining down brightly on the two inu daiyoukai standing on a deserted beach, the wind blowing through their hair and moko-mokos. Standing on top of a small sandy hill was a man with long gray hair, pulled up in a topknot. He wore white hakamas, a red and blue obi and a blue and white haori. On top of his clothes, he wore a full regalia of armor. On each shoulder were big shoulder spikes. He wore gauntlets that covered his bloody forearm, up to his knuckles. The bloody breastplate that covered a fatal wound had two spikes in the front with a diamond shaped ruby in between. On his back, he wore his moko-moko in the form of a twin-tailed cape. Strapped to his back, was The Sword of Hell- So'unga. At his hip were the other phantom swords, made from his own fangs, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. The Inu No Taisho stood proudly, knowing he was about to die.

At the bottom of the small sandy hill several feet away from his father was the heir to the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usual white hakama with a yellow and purple obi that hung loosely around his armor the second time around. His haori was mostly white with red and white flowers arranged in a honeycomb shape on his collar, shoulders and end of his sleeves. His pale skin contrasts the baby blue crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta color on his eyelids along with two matching magenta stripes on each cheek and wrist. His armor was black and covered his entire midsection and branches out at his waist in all four directions. It also had two spikes in front with red tassels on either side. At the left shoulder, the armor loops around, creating a spiky pauldron. On his other shoulder was his moko-moko.

Inutaisho called forth his youki. Suddenly, as if the wind was swirling around him, his hair came loose as he transformed into a giant dog that would make Sesshomaru's true form look like a puppy in comparison. There he stood on top of a cliff, looking out at the shiro where his wife, Izayoi was currently in labor and danger. He let out a mighty roar and as the full moon disappeared, took off running as fast as he could to save Izayoi and newborn son. Leaving behind a trail of blood.

When the gates to the village were in sight, he transformed back into his humanoid form. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, let loose a Wind Scar, destroying the gates and wall. He charged forward as archers were shooting dozens of arrows at him all at once. He didn't even try to avoid the arrows and got hit by some of them but was unfazed. He let loose another Wind scar, causing a few people to run away. He released a third Wind Scar, knocking back the guards and resheathed Tetsusaiga.

He ran into the burning shiro, calling out for Izayoi. He lifted a piece of burning wood and underneath, he found her dead, covered in blood, her hair sprawled around her. He quickly grabbed Tenseiga, it pulsed and almost immediately, the minions of the Netherworld came into view. He glared at them and swung Tenseiga, destroying them and reviving her. He immediately resheathed Tenseiga and pulled out the Robe of the Fire Rat. As Izayoi opened her eyes, Inutaisho covered her with the robe to protect her and their newborn son in her arms. He stood back up as the person responsible for this disaster came in. He unsheathed So'unga and took a fighting only thing separating the couple from the murderer was a wall of fire.

He knew he would not survive. The injuries he received from his battle with Ryukotsusei were fatal, but he was determined to save his family and had no intention of going down alone. The last thing he said to Izayoi was to name the infant Inuyasha and to live long and happy. Izayoi was reluctant to leave but she understood, so she ran. As soon as she was out, Inutaisho let loose the Dragon Twister. The warriors crossed blades and it was in that instant that the burning collapsed. When Izayoi reached the top of a hill, she looked back just in time to see the battle begin and her home collapse, taking the life of her true love, the father of her child and one of the greatest daiyoukai to ever exist

The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night

Far away on the other side

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through

Trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was the silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay (I stay) I pray

See you in heaven

Far away

I stay (I stay) I pray  
See you in heaven

One day

4a.m in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Stars move slowly in the silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to talk to me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay (I stay) I pray  
See you in heaven

Far away

I stay (I stay) I pray  
See you in heaven

One day (one day)

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy and the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow (shadow)

Carried away by a moonlight shadow (shadow)


End file.
